


Прости меня, Бет

by AAluminium



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Она смутно помнила, что с ней произошло: последним воспоминанием, засевшим в ее голове, был издевательский смех Джессики, задумавшей столь веселый розыгрыш, и заливистый хохот Эмили, явно посчитавшей эту забаву верхом комического искусства… Голоса Сэм и Бет, хлопанье дверей, вспышка огня в лесу – все это смешалось в одно пестрое пятно, совершенно не разделяющимся на отдельные эпизоды. Чуть отчетливее проступал момент падения – хруст ветки, крик Бет, влажный глухой удар – и темнота.





	Прости меня, Бет

Ханна очнулась от того, что ледяная вода, скапливающаяся где-то под потолком, постоянно капала ей на лицо, и, на секунду оседая на щеке, противно холодными каплями скатывалась на шею и за шиворот. 

\- Бет? Бет, ты здесь? – негромко позвала девушка, пытаясь сесть. Она чувствовала ноющую боль, но не могла определить, было ли что-нибудь сломано: казалось, что ломило все тело, и установить, что она конкретно повредила, не представлялось возможным. – Бет? Бет!

Она смутно помнила, что с ней произошло: последним воспоминанием, засевшим в ее голове, был издевательский смех Джессики, задумавшей столь веселый розыгрыш, и заливистый хохот Эмили, явно посчитавшей эту забаву верхом комического искусства… Голоса Сэм и Бет, хлопанье дверей, вспышка огня в лесу – все это смешалось в одно пестрое пятно, совершенно не разделяющимся на отдельные эпизоды. Чуть отчетливее проступал момент падения – хруст ветки, крик Бет, влажный глухой удар – и темнота. А теперь Ханна даже понять не могла, где она, и что произошло с Бет. Может быть, она пошла на разведку? Вполне вероятно, что прошло довольно много времени, и кто-нибудь их уже ищет, поэтому Бет, услышав голоса сверху, решила… 

Внезапно затуманенный взгляд девушки уперся в хрупкую смуглую фигуру, лежащую неподалеку. Черноволосая голова, запрокинутая вверх, невидящими карими глазами смотрела на потолок шахты, а тело, вывернутое под неестественными углами, ясно давало понять, что Бет уже никогда больше никуда не пойдет: у нее был сломан позвоночник и вдобавок проломлен череп.

\- Б-бет?! Бет, скажи, ч-что… т-ты… Бет! – одними губами прошептала Ханна, с трудом сдерживаясь от рыданий и дрожащей рукой стараясь дотянуться до остывающего тела. – Бет… сестренка… Нет… 

Она, борясь с нахлынувшими чувствами и паникой, подползла к трупу, и принялась звать сестру по имени, все еще лелея слабую надежду на то, что Бет, возможно, просто сильно ударилась и еще не отошла от падения. 

\- Скажи хоть с-слово… Очнис-сь… Пожалуйста, - стучала зубами Ханна, умоляя Бет открыть глаза. – П-пожалуйста… т-ты же не оставишь меня тут одну? Бет, Бет! 

Отчаяние, затопившее огромной штормовой волной, совсем истощило девушку: пережившая страшное падение, Ханна чувствовала себя в полнейшей изоляции. Она не могла даже встать: любая попытка подняться на ноги сопровождалась невыносимой болью, и, пересиливая себя, старшая из сестер Вашингтон собирала волю в кулак, чтобы сделать хотя бы один шаг и продвинуться к возможному выходу из шахты, который находился в нескольких ярдах от того места, где лежало тело Бет. 

Шок, который испытала Ханна, трудно было передать словами: ужас, боль, паника – смесь невыразимых эмоций и чувств, которые испытывает загнанное в угол животное, на которого глядят десятки алчущих глаз охотников. Она пыталась не смотреть в сторону погибшей сестры – но тут же ей на глаза попадался камень, о который, должно быть, Бет и сломала позвоночник: на поверхности валуна алело яркое бурое пятно. Стоило ей отвести взгляд в другую сторону – и перед глазами вставало искаженное смертью лицо. Если попытаться уснуть – то видишь язвительные усмешки «друзей», решивших так зло подшутить над ней. Если бы не Джессика и Эмили с их идиотским чувством юмора, этого бы не произошло! Она не убежала бы в лес, Бет не бросилась бы за ней, они не увидели бы эту огненную вспышку и никогда, никогда не побежали бы к обрыву, не свалились бы вниз! Никто бы не пострадал – они бы просто продолжали мирно беседовать, потягивая пиво. Почему, почему это произошло именно с ними?.. 

Девушка всхлипнула и посильнее закуталась в куртенку, которую ей отдала Бет. Как сложно поверить в то, что ее уже больше нет… Ведь вот она, лежит рядом, смотрит как будто бы осуждающе, с такой же усмешкой, как и Джесс… Нет, это больше не ее любимая сестра – это какое-то чудовище, выдающее себя за нее. 

\- Бет… - простонала Ханна, все еще надеясь на то, что та наконец откликнется. – Пожалуйста… 

Чуда не произошло. Преодолевая страх, холод и панику, Ханна неожиданно провалилась в сон – неспокойный, тяжелый и липкий как рыбья чешуя, но такой спасительный: даже если ей и придется вечно переживать шутку Майка, Эмили, Джесс и Эшли, она никогда не столкнется со смертью сестры еще раз. Они могли бы унизить ее еще сотню раз – лишь бы только не переживать взгляд этих безжизненных и подернутых пленкой глаз снова. 

Пробуждение было тяжелым: холод сковал девушку по рукам и ногам, едва ли желая отпускать свою пленницу. Впервые дал о себе знать голод – а разум, уже смирившийся с видом окоченевшего трупа неподалеку, спокойно анализировал ситуацию. Паники не осталось – ее заменило отчаяние: эти шахты были заброшены около пятидесяти лет тому назад, и никому не придет в голову их осматривать. Даже если кто-нибудь набредет на них, то моментально запутается в лабиринте. Надежда была одна: ее нога заживет, и она сможет продвинуться наверх. Но сколько это займет времени, она не представляла: скорее всего, ей придется умереть голодной смертью. 

Поборов отвращение и страх, Ханна, с трудом опираясь на покалеченную ногу, взвалила на себя труп Бет и отволокла в самый дальний угол шахты – туда, где, по ее мнению, можно было оборудовать простенькую могилку. Ключом, найденным в кармане, она нацарапала имя сестры на какой-то доске – и поставила ее над холмиком на манер креста. Постояв рядом некоторое время, девушка коснулась рукой земли, смешанной с глиной, и тяжело вздохнула.   
\- Прости меня, Бет. Это из-за м-меня… во всем виновата только я… 

Отдаленное эхо капающей с потолка воды заставило девушку поежиться: навело воспоминания об ужасном пробуждении. Лучше бы это была она; лучше бы она переломала себе все кости и погибла бы в этой ужасной шахте, нежели ее сестра – все равно Майку на нее плевать, и все эти ее друзья общаются с ней только потому, что она родственница Джоша. Плевать они хотели на то, кто она такая – приятный объект для шуток, не более. 

Ханна всхлипнула и еще раз обшарила карманы куртки. В одном из них она обнаружила тонкий блокнот и карандаш – бог знает зачем Бет взяла их с собой. По крайней мере, это должно помочь ей скоротать время – может быть, кто-нибудь найдет ее? Услышит ее? Она же не так уж и далеко от поверхности – она же до сих пор видит какой-то свет, вон падает снег… И ветер сметает снежинки в один большой порыв. Когда-то давно они втроем играли в снежки: мама и папа тогда сидели в доме и, кажется, пили чай, а Ханна улучила момент и изо всех сил запустила снежным комком в Джоша – и попала в голову. Он широко улыбнулся, поправил сбитую набок шапку и кивком показал на Бет, спрятавшуюся в кустах – заключив молчаливый договор, они бросились атаковать сестру, и моментально повалили ее в сугроб. Родители, конечно, выбранили их за порванные куртки и потерянные шапки, но раскрасневшиеся довольные лица с хитрыми ухмылками свидетельствовали о том, что дети нисколько не раскаиваются в содеянном и явно намереваются повторить свою выходку: зимой они становились совершенно неуправляемыми и их игры постоянно повторялись, раз от раза становясь все более и более рискованными – но интересными. Они то воображали себя шпионами, то отважными воинами, а то и вовсе превращались в разведчиков, готовых поймать врага – им обычно становилась Бет, считающая себя способной противостоять двум бойцам одновременно… Милая Бет… 

А теперь те дни давным-давно ушли в прошлое, и этот день окончательно разделил ее жизнь на две части. Даже если она выживет и не умрет от голода, даже если ее найдут –сестру никто не сможет воскресить. Бет навсегда останется тут, в этой жуткой шахте, заваленной досками, металлическими балками, ржавыми вагонетками и прочим строительным хламом… 

А голод между тем все отчетливее и требовательнее давал о себе знать. Ханна боролась с ним, заглушая мысли о еде ведением дневника: она описывала свои однообразные дни, обустраивала себе некое подобие жилища – нишу неподалеку от места, где они упали, - и пыталась уснуть. Она готова была наброситься на любое животное, не испытывая отвращения – но ни единой крысы не показывалось в этой части тоннеля. И чем больше она жила здесь, чем сильнее привыкала к этому месту, почти сходя с ума от одиночества, отчаяния, голода и надежды, горячими слезами хватающей ее за горло, тем чаще задумывалась о единственно возможном выходе, казавшимся кощунственным там, на свободе, среди людей. 

Она впервые и всерьез задумалась о возможности каннибализма – тело Бет, слегка припорошенное землей, казалось Ханне единственным выходом: чем больше она проживет, тем выше ее шансы на получение помощи извне. Даже если они не смогут добраться сюда и не услышат ее криков, она рано или поздно сама сумеет пойти навстречу – ползти, цепляться за деревья, но наткнуться на человека. Она ясно слышала шаги, кричала и звала на помощь – но ее голос просто-напросто тонул в однообразном гуле ветра, пурги и хруста снега под ногами. Ханна была слишком слаба и истощена, чтобы кричать изо всех сил – их у нее осталось не так уж и много. 

И на тридцатый день ее силы иссякли окончательно. 

Борясь с собой, с отвращением к такому простому и понятному чувству как голод, к этому плотскому требованию, Ханна понимала, что не протянет и дня, если срочно что-нибудь не предпримет. И выход был один – ужасающий, шокирующий своей простотой и мерзостью, но выход: ей пришлось прибегнуть к самому последнему средству, способному спасти ее. 

\- Б-бет, прости меня. Прости меня, Бет. ПРОСТИ! – выкрикнула она, почти с нечеловеческой жадностью и рвением выкапывая полуразложившийся труп, в котором уже начали заводиться черви. – Прости, Бет. Я не могу. Я умираю. Понимаешь, умираю, - бормотала девушка, ломая ногти о подмерзшую землю. – У меня нет выхода. Ты бы сделала так же, да? Так же? Скажи, ты бы ведь сделала это? Бет, прости; прости, я… я… я чудовище. Я знаю, я… 

Ханна даже не заметила, как ее зубы впились в обмерзшую плоть. Она, подобно животному, отрывала куски кожи, срывала с костей мышцы, обгладывала каждую косточку, фалангу пальца, не прекращая при этом бормотать слова извинения; девушка буквально чувствовала, как превращается в хищника, как ее зубы впиваются в сырое мясо, все чаще натыкаются на кости. Отвращения не было – ему на смену пришло чудовищно спокойное насыщение; умиротворенное чувство сытости наполнило ее тело – и страх пропал совсем. Обглодав руку сестры как самая последняя собака, Ханна, стараясь не смотреть на то, что она сделала, с шумом втянула в себя воздух – и, решив, что на сегодня достаточно, отволокла останки обратно. 

Когда впервые осознание содеянного дошло до ее разума, девушка почувствовала приступ тошноты – ее вырвало, и, кажется, после этого ей полегчало; затем последовала опустошающая истерика, полуразборчивые записи в дневник, ненависть к себе, расцарапывание рук и стенания; но день ото дня она становилась все спокойнее – трапеза становилась привычнее и привычнее, и ее зубы уже привычно отрывали мясо. С каждым разом Ханна все меньше уделяла внимание тому, что эти обглоданные кости когда-то были ее дорогой сестрой. Она с удивительным равнодушием поддавалась странному желанию: вкус человеческой плоти теперь был ей необходим. Девушка чувствовала, как превращалась в нечто страшное, но даже выпавшие ногти – вытолкнутые самим организмом – она приняла за нечто вроде аллергии. Разум мутнел; воспоминания стирались; в голове лишь иногда мелькали знакомые образы – и все реже это становились лица Джоша, Бет или Майка. 

Со страниц дневника исчезало имя сестры. Все чаще мелькало другое слово – голод; всепоглощающий, неутолимый, дикий, необузданный и стихийный; и только человеческая плоть могла его утолить. Лишь однажды в побелевших глазах мелькнула слезинка – при взгляде на посиневшее лицо Бет, едва сохранившее в себе свойственные человеку черты. 

\- П-прости меня, Б-бет. Я… я чудовище. 

Больше Ханна ничего не помнила. Ее телом – и тем, что еще осталось от души, - завладела жажда крови и мести. Слово «ГОЛОД», выцарапанное на последней странице дневника, впиталось в нее саму – и выжег воспоминания о прошлом и настоящем. Ханны больше не было. Было лишь нечто дикое и опасное – существо под названием вендиго.


End file.
